Trial of Champions (book)
:For other uses of '''Trial of Champions', see'' Trial of Champions Trial of Champions is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Brian Williams and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2003. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 21st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032039-3) and 12th in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-434-8) and 12th in "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-193-1). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The player assumes the role of a slave of Lord Carnuss. His brother, Baron Sukumvit has revised the dungeon from the original book and is offering 20,000 Gold Pieces to anyone who can survive it. The main objective is to pass through the dungeon and be freed from slavery - but first the player must survive rigorous gladiatorial training, along with forty-one other 'contesters'. Introduction *The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). *In the Wizard "Series 2" edition, instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices (see "Further Notes" below for choices). Unique Rules As you begin the adventure a slave you begin with no weapons, equipment, potions, or Provisions. Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Brian Williams. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna, based on a brief from writer Ian Livingstone. McKenna stayed true to the design of the Skeleton King as it features in the internal illustrations. Their 2010 edition makes use of a section of the previous edition's cover art. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Brian Williams. There were 32 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 3, 13, 26, 37, 46, 61, 74, 88, 100, 113, 125, 143, 156, 168, 182, 195, 205, 211, 219, 232, 246, 275, 288, 304, 318, 329, 340, 353, 364, 374, 386 and 398. Intertextual References Prequels and Sequels It is a sequel to previous Fighting Fantasy book Deathtrap Dungeon. It was followed-up by the later book Armies of Death, where the hero uses the proceeds of their winning the Trial to fund an army to oppose the evil Demon Agglax. Other Media d20 System Conversion There is a D20 System conversion by Myriador called Trial of Champions. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Trial of Champions *Billybob *Captain Bartella *Lexus - Trialmaster *Lord Carnuss *Noy - Trialmaster *Sukumvit Charavask Locations *Blood Island *Deathtrap Dungeon *Fang *Moonstone Hills *Oyster Bay *Port Blacksand Encounters *Bloodworm *Bonecrusher *Bone Devils *Coldclaw *Fire Demon *Fire Imp *Giant Centipede *Giant Spider *Hellhound *Hill Troll *Humans - Chaos Champion/Easterner/Eastern Warlord/Fighting Slave/Southerner/Slave *Idol *Liche Queen *Lord Carnuss *Orcs - Mutant/Regular *Rats *Skeleton King *Strider *Tentallus *Tongue *Tusker *Two-Headed Dog *Vampire Bats *Xoroa Warriors Further Notes *The 17th impression of The Citadel of Chaos (1986) has Trial of Champions listed as book number 20. Series 2 Additions *Pre-generated player characters: Arran Gottspeed, Baldar Liefsson, and Ariel Elfhart. *10 paragraphs from Deathtrap Dungeon. Errors Dedication For Steve Jackson - pg.5 (Puffin/Wizard "Series 1" editions), pg.4 (Wizard "Series 2" edition) See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=1285 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 2) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=57 Trial of Champions at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050819160749/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb21.htm Trial of Champions at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1986 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2